Celeste Inpax
Biolizard28 53. Celeste Inpax I felt bad for her. I really, really did. Too bad her death was only a spring board for Adrian and Matt to become better characters, eh? ---- CantFaketheFunk 67. Celeste Inpax I really felt bad for Celeste. More so because of what she meant to Adrian, one of my favorite characters. But she was just caught up in the vicious game between Juan and Matt, and used as a pawn. When she still at least had respect for Matt on a professional level and didn't sink him as she could have. And he ruined her life indirectly through Juan. I felt bad for her. Though to be fair she didn't have to kill herself (and then all but ruin Adrian's life through it). ---- Cloud and Squall 60th: Celeste Inpax Appearances: 2-4 Favorite Quote: None Adrian's mentor was a very interesting character- and the only thing that drops her is that she committed Suicide. She would've been quite a bit higher if it turned out to be murder instead. But sadly it wasn't. She was a very interesting character for one that wasn't shown, and wasn't a victim. She fell for Matt, and all he did was use her. It's a bit sad really. But again, I partly blame Juan Corrida for her committing suicide. He really should have stayed by her, no matter what. That's what true love's really about folks. And I don't mean to get all mushy on you, but it's true. ---- DNEA 74. Celeste Inpax That chick who was caught in the middle of Matt and Juan's pissing contest. She then became an hero. Usually this would net her a somewhat higher spot for only inspiring apathy but there's always those LESBIAN HIJINKS WITH ADRIAN OH MY ---- Naye745 69. Celeste Inpax her backstory was really sad, but it more worked to enhance the stories of adrian and engarde and not really to make her a particularly memorable or interesting character ---- Paratroopa1 75. Celeste Inpax Never really learn too much about Celeste, she was mostly a plot device to fuel Adrian's motive for revenge, but her story was still so sad that you can't help but feel sorry for her. Goddamnit Juan, you dick. :( ---- SSBM_Guy 82. Celeste Inpax http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/celeste.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/mattandceleste.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/JustHangingArround.png Case(s): 2-4 Now, Case 2-4 is a great case. Possibly my favorite case. One of those reasons is how great the characters are. I mean, Matt Engarde, Adrian Andrews, SHOE, Shelly de Killer, Juan Corrida...and...Celeste Inpax. Yeah...Celeste is not really that awesome...I mean, really. She suicided over...what now? Because both Juan and Matt rejected her? I mean, whoa. Really now. That is just what. Also, it ruined Adrian forever. And caused Adrian to hate awesomeness (Matt and Juan). While Celeste is a pretty important character and is a huge plot device, she herself isn't too interesting. Also, really. Who suicides and not leave a suicide note? That seems pretty stupid. In any case...her name pun. Celeste means Celestial, Inpax roughly translate to "In Peace" in Latin. ...That was a pretty clever name pun, I admit. And her Japanese name...Yurie Amano. Yurie...sorta looks like Yuri...and that's...er...>_____________>. Ahem. Anyways, Amano. Amano is also the name of that FF Artist guy. Who sucks at drawing. And drew LETTUCE KEFKA. <________< ---- transience 65. Celeste Inpax - her name sounds like an antidepressant OH WAIT SHE KILLED HERSELF LOL - seriously though, Celeste kind of represents the messed up relationship between Adrian/Juan/Engarde, and that was one of the most intriguing parts of 2-4 ---- WiggumFan267 57. Celeste Inpax Not much to say about her except that you REALLY had to feel sorry for her. If Adrian was at the center of Matt and Juan, Celeste was at the center of all 3. Though I feel like she was kind of "attachey" too (to Matt, at least) like Adrian was, and that's maybe where she picked it up from, being her mentor and all... ---- Leonhart4 100. Celeste Inpax The Good: She's involved in the background to 2-4, which is the best case of the series. Like with Hammond, that's a plus. I feel bad for her for getting caught up in all that trash between Engarde and Corrida, too. The Best: Finding out her suicide note was a fake. I guess that doesn't really have anything to do with Celeste herself, but that was one of like two times Phoenix actually got the upper hand on Edgeworth in 2-4. Pretty awesome moment, I thought. The Bad: On the flip side of that, we never got to find out if Celeste ever really did leave a suicide note and what it said if she had. Apparently, she had ink residue on her finger or something that indicated that she had left a note. I just wish that something had been done about that. The Worst: Despite having a pretty interesting backstory in an awesome case, I just...don't really care about Celeste at all. She's a pretty minor part of 2-4 though. Category:Fictional characters